Como príncipes y princesas
by Kikico
Summary: (One-shot) A Yuuichirou no le gustaba ser llamado princesa, pero le gustaba ser cargado como una. "—Ya dejaste que tu príncipe te cargara. ¿Dejarás ahora que tu príncipe te bese?" (Incluye beso de las buenas noches). /MikaYuu/. AU.


**EDIT: Agregado el «-chan» cada vez que Mika se refiere a Yuu. La verdad es que no me gusta ponerlo, pero si Mika no decía su «Yuu-chan», no era Mika.**

 **Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) y sus personajes pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y Daisuke Furuya. La imagen utilizada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor.

 **NA:** Si les soy sincera, este es el primer fic shonen-ai que hago. ¡Así que espero que les guste! Está dedicado a **Ellie Cassal** , quien es una persona muy importante para mí y una amiga increíble (además de que me inspiró con su one-shot **37 Grados** ); y a **Kasumi-Keiko11** ya que también solemos fanguirlear mucho sobre el MikaYuu. ¡Ah! Por esta ocasión hice un cambio en los nombres de los personajes, dejando a Yuu con su verdadero apellido antes de ingresar al orfanato (Amane) y a Mika con el de Hyakuya. Fue más que nada por comodidad, para no tener que repetir tanto sus nombres y no generan confusión al momento de llamarlos por su apellido.

* * *

 **Como príncipes y princesas**

De seguro él lo hacía a propósito, no había otra manera. Se lo había dicho tantas veces, apoyándose cada vez en un nuevo argumento para tratar de convencerlo y que dejara por fin atrás aquella mala costumbre que atentaba contra su salud y contra el bienestar de su sueño. Razones que iban desde las comunes como « _Te vas a enfermar_ », « _Te dolerá la espalda_ » o « _Para algo existen las camas_ »; hasta aquellas que sonaban más como amenaza, tales como « _Si te duermes acá te rayaré completamente la cara_ » o « _Te sacaré varias fotos y se destruirá tu reputación de chico malo_ ». Pero aun así, no había caso. Yuuichirou siempre llegaba exhausto al departamento que compartían tras meterse —como siempre— en una pelea con algún pobre susodicho de por ahí, se dejaba caer con fuerza sobre el viejo sofá de la sala de estar y caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo tras varios cabeceos y murmullos somnolientos. Y siempre era Mikaela quien se acercaba y trataba de despertarlo, hablándole o hundiendo su índice en las mejillas del muchacho de ojos verdes, sin éxito alguno. El moreno tenía el sueño pesado, y era paradójico que aquel chico famoso por tener el carácter fuerte y que siempre se envolvía en pugnas sin sentido pudiera colocar una cara tan serena y angelical mientras dormía. Al final, y tras soltar el infaltable suspiro final, Mika terminaba tomándolo en brazos con el estilo princesa, y sin quejarse en lo absoluto lo cargaba con dulzura hacia su cama, acostándolo y terminando el proceso acomodándole las sábanas y apagándole la luz. « _Sólo falta el beso de las buenas noches_ », se reía de vez en cuando, ya que las otras veces sí se lo daba lamentando el hecho de que el muchacho no estuviese despierto y tuviera que hacerlo a escondidas. En toda esta instancia, Yuu en ningún momento abría los ojos y ni siquiera se resistía. Quizás ni siquiera se daba cuenta, porque al día siguiente salía de su habitación con total normalidad, y jamás cuestionaba cómo era que había llegado a su catre, a menos que lo tomara como algo obvio sobre quién era el que lo cargaba y simplemente se quedaba callado para omitir comentarios. Aquello ya se había transformado en una rutina desde que decidieron juntos arrendar un departamento una vez que ingresaron a la universidad para abaratar costos, a pesar de que Hyakuya estaba plenamente decidido de no permitir que su compañero continuase con ese hábito que sólo estaba agarrotándole los músculos.

Todo era por el bien de Yuu-chan, el único chico que había estado junto a él desde que eran unos críos y que desde siempre había ocupado todos sus pensamientos.

Aquel día, Mikaela se encontraba en la sala de estar. Tenía la mesa del comedor llena de libros abiertos y desparramados, y estaba concentrado subrayando algunas partes y anotando lo esencial para hacer más efectiva su lectura. De vez en cuando se agarraba el puente de la nariz o se arreglaba las gafas, las cuales siempre se ponía cada vez que tenía que estudiar. A su lado descansaba una taza de café, aunque no le daba muchos sorbos ya que pronto tendría que preparar la cena. Estaba tan absorto con la nariz metida entre sus textos, que se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó como ponían la llave en la cerradura y abrían la puerta. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia adelante, sólo para ver a Amane ingresar al hogar con su mochila colgando desgarbadamente de su hombro, su ropa arrugada y con una enorme marca de un puñetazo en su ojo derecho. El rubio, al ver la magulladura, se angustió y se abalanzó sobre su amigo atosigándolo a preguntas e intentando que le dejara ver más de cerca la zona golpeada. El joven de cabello azabache trataba de empujarlo hacia atrás restándole importancia al asunto, pero aun así se encontró frente a frente y se vio reflejado en la mirada preocupada del muchacho que luchaba por tratar de acercarse a él.

—¡Yuu-chan! ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes ese golpe?

—No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, ya sabes. Sólo me topé con un idiota que no sabía cuándo debía cerrar la boca —respondió utilizando un tono golpeado, el que siempre utilizaba cuando se encontraba molesto—. Yoichi debería aprender a no ser tan amable con imbéciles que sólo quieren aprovecharse de él para los trabajos en equipo.

—No digas nombres de otros hombres cuando estemos los dos solos, Yuu-chan. Es triste.

—¿Qué? —espetó el joven de los ojos verdes, sorprendido. Su acción de quitarse la mochila y dejarla sobre el sofá quedó a medio hacer, ya que observaba fijamente a su acompañante con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mikaela reía.

—Era broma, era broma —respondió sonriendo con tranquilidad, provocando que el moreno parpadeara. Le gustaba ponerlo en aprietos de vez en cuando con aquellas _sutiles_ frases, sólo para ver su expresión algo contrariada y avergonzada. No obstante, ya que tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía cada vez que Yuu ponía un pie en el departamento, se colocó una mano en la cintura y con la otra le apuntó tratando de verse lo más severo posible—: Ahora, ¡ni pienses en sentarte allí y quedarte dormido! Te traeré algo de hielo, ¿me escuchaste?

Amane, una vez que salió de su momentánea estupefacción, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y soltó una afirmativa, haciendo también un gesto de mano demostrando que había comprendido. Mika tenía aquella perversa manía de soltarle frases de ese tipo repentinamente, tomándolo constantemente por sorpresa. Sin embargo debía admitir que aquello no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, y tampoco _eso_ que él hacía cuando… aunque Mika podía olvidarse de escuchar esa revelación en voz alta. Por ende, siguiendo su usual rutina se terminó echando con fuerza sobre el sofá, acomodándose y apoyando ambos brazos en el respaldo. Observó cómo Hyakuya dejaba sus gafas sobre la mesa y se dirigía hacia la cocina, la cual el sillón le daba la espalda por lo que rápidamente la figura del joven desapareció de su campo de visión. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo y suspiró, maldiciendo por lo bajo al estúpido de Yamanaka que le había provocado que su vista se dificultara un poco y tuviera que estar estrechando ambos ojos —incluso el lastimado— para poder enfocar. Además, le dolían los hombros y estaba exhausto. Pensó que lo mejor era descansar y tumbarse, ya que aparte del largo día que había tenido de clases con materias que cada vez se estaban complicando más y que le estaban dificultando la existencia, la pelea le había arrebatado lo poco que le quedaba de energías. Mas, no alcanzó ni siquiera a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió como algo sumamente frío se posaba al lado derecho de su rostro, dándole un golpe de baja temperatura que impidió que lograra su cometido. Mika había vuelto, y le había puesto una bolsa con hielo justo donde el puño le había dejado marcado. Su rostro estaba serio, pero no estaba precisamente molesto. No obstante, Yuuichirou sabía que lo regañaría en cualquier momento. Lo conocía bastante bien como para decir que, cuando sus ojos azules se encontraban sutilmente entrecerrados, era porque dejaría salir sin culpa a su lado maternal.

Y ese _"en cualquier momento"_ llegó enseguida.

—Debes dejar de pelearte, Yuu-chan —le reprochó golpeándole la frente con los dedos, ganándose un gruñido por parte del aludido—. Ya no estás en la secundaria. O mejor dicho, hace tiempo que dejamos atrás el jardín infantil, _princesa_.

Yuuichirou frunció el ceño a causa del fastidio. Le disgustaba cada vez que Mika lo trataba como un niño, y más aún cuando lo llamaba de esa manera tan cursi. Lo detestaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, y Mikaela lo sabía, por eso se lo repetía sólo para molestarlo y poder ver su cara de enfado como método de castigo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Yuu le quería demasiado como para empezar una tonta discusión con él al tratar de dar explicaciones por lo que había hecho. Por ende, en vez de defender sus actos —a pesar de que sabía que no eran los correctos, pero eran justos— y defender su nombre, sólo desvió la mirada y bajó un poco la cabeza mientras sujetaba el hielo con una de sus manos, aguantando la molesta sensación de quemazón que le provocaba el agua en estado sólido.

—Sólo cállate —murmuró—. Y no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Hyakuya levantó una de sus cejas rubias, pero terminó soltando una suave risa ante la actitud fría e imprudente de su compañero. Levantó ambos hombros para excusarse y dio unos pasos más con el fin de acercársele.

—Tú no cambias, ¿eh?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No —respondió con dulzura—, ninguno.

El moreno mantuvo silencio ante la respuesta de Mika, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz. Él podía ser muy gentil a veces, tanto que le sorprendía y le dejaba con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. A decir verdad, eso era lo que le gustaba de él, ya que era el único que sabía ponerlo en jaque. Separó los labios para tratar de decir algo, pero terminó volviéndolos a juntar sólo para poder dibujar una sutil sonrisa que quedó oculta bajo los pliegues de la bolsa.

—Eres idiota, Mika.

—No me insultes, idiota —reclamó riéndose ante la paradoja. Enseguida, su vista azulada se dirigió hacia la cocina, recordando que de seguro Yuu no había comido nada y estaría hambriento—. Dime, ¿qué quieres cenar?

—Nada. No tengo hambre.

—No te estoy preguntando si tienes hambre o no, te pregunté qué es lo que quieres cenar —indicó apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y echándose hacia adelante, con el fin de poder observar fijamente el rostro de Yuuichirou dado que éste continuaba con su vista pegada al techo—. Respóndeme correctamente, Yuu-chan.

—Discutir contigo no me llevará a nada, ¿verdad?

—No si no quieres que te vuelva a llamar de esa forma.

Amane chasqueó la lengua. A veces le daban ganas de aventarle el hielo, pero se controlaba. Tras soltar un suspiro y meditar un poco, iba a contestarle que no estaba seguro sobre lo que su estómago deseaba en aquel instante, ya que era completamente cierto el hecho de que no se sentía hambriento en lo absoluto y que sólo deseaba dormir un poco, aunque recién fueran las ocho de la tarde. Se estaba aguantando sólo para poder hacerle compañía a Mika. Aun así, cuando iba a darle aquella ambigua réplica, advirtió que el muchacho rubio ya no se encontraba a su lado. El moreno levantó una ceja y rodó los ojos: ¿para qué le preguntaba cosas, si no iba a escuchar la respuesta?

No obstante, Hyakuya se apareció de frentón nuevamente delante de él, mostrándole alegremente un paquete de curry sin abrir. Tenía conocimiento de que a su compañero le gustaba mucho aquel platillo y sobre todo cuando estaba recién preparado, por lo que quizás podría mantenerlo despierto haciéndole saber que podría engullirlo en unos momentos más, evitando así que se adormeciera en el sofá.

—Compré curry en el camino. ¿Te encanta, no es así? ¿Quieres comerlo?

Amane miró el paquete y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Soltó una sonora espiración mientras curvaba los labios hacia arriba, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Realmente Mika sabía salirse con la suya cuando se trataba de él, lo hacía a la perfección. Como si ya tuviera planeado todo de antemano. Ya no había manera de ganarle y, aunque odiase aceptarlo, Yuu ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

—Está bien.

—Iré a prepararlo entonces —continuó Hyakuya, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para darle la espalda y avanzar nuevamente hacia la cocina—. No tardaré mucho, así que… —se tomó su tiempo para generar una pausa dramática y sonar más inflexible con lo que diría a continuación—: ¡Ni pienses en dormirte allí!

—No lo haré.

—Siempre dices eso y siempre lo haces.

—Bueno, no lo haré ahora.

Mika le miró de arriba abajo con intriga, pero terminó dándose por entendido. No obstante, antes de marcharse apretando el paquete de comida entre sus manos, se acercó a la mesa del comedor para agarrar la taza de café que aún se mantenía caliente y se la entregó al chico de iris verdes, exigiéndole que se la bebiera para que la cafeína pudiera ayudarlo a mantener los ojos abiertos. Llegó a la cocina y se dedicó a la tarea de buscar los implementos, para posteriormente comenzar a cocinar mientras tarareaba. Yuuichirou, por su parte, tenía una de sus manos sujetando la bolsa con hielo que ya le había anestesiado la mitad derecha de su rostro, y en la otra sostenía el líquido ligeramente humeante. Aburrido de tener que mantener aquella cosa contra su rostro, tiró la bolsa en la mesa de centro que se hallaba enfrente de él generando un ruido sordo, siendo opacado por los sonidos metálicos que el rubio hacia desde donde estaba. Se tocó con la punta de los dedos la zona golpeada, deseando que la hinchazón se le desapareciera pronto, aunque sabía que tendría que lidiar con la coloración violácea por varios días. Aun así, se sentía triunfante por el hecho de haber ganado contra Satoshi y también porque ese estúpido también tendría que buscar la manera de cubrir todos los moretones que le había dejado en su horrible cara. No le importaba el hecho de que ambos fueran estudiantes universitarios a punto de alcanzar la adultez que supuestamente podían solucionar las cosas a base de palabras, se lo merecía por arrogante y presumido. Respiró con fuerza y se sujetó la cabeza, para luego darle un sorbo al café. Al hacerlo, hizo una mueca y retiró rápidamente la cerámica de sus labios. Estaba amargo, había olvidado que a Mika no le gustaba echarle mucha azúcar. Por ende, ya que el sabor no era de su agrado y no se sentía con ganas de buscar el endulzante, también terminó abandonándolo sobre el mueble de madera junto al hielo parcialmente derretido.

A pesar del delicioso olor que el curry emanaba desde su espalda, no pudo evitar comenzar a cabecear cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Quedaría como un completo mentiroso ante Mika, pero ya qué. Le pesaban los ojos y sentía las extremidades cansadas, y aunque trataba de resistirse, sabía que a _lgo bueno_ acontecía cada día y cada vez que terminaba rindiéndose ante su estado adormilado. Hundió su cuerpo entre los cojines mullidos y se acomodó, cerrando con lentitud los párpados mientras recargaba su cabeza hacia un costado, sin ni siquiera prever lo que sucedería a continuación. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba semidormido, por lo que ni siquiera se percató del retumbe de unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia él. Su estado de comodidad se esfumó en un santiamén, ni siquiera alcanzó a disfrutarlo. Yuuichirou abrió los ojos con extremo desconcierto cuando sintió como alguien lo cogía por la parte de atrás de la articulación de las rodillas y por la espalda, alzándolo con tal rapidez que ni siquiera pudo prepararse mentalmente. Cuando pudo discernir lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró en brazos de un sonriente Mikaela, quien estaba justamente cargándolo como una princesa y lo observaba con una mezcla de burla y ternura.

No, no, no. Esto _no_ debería estar sucediendo así.

—¡O-Oye, Mika! —chilló Yuu nervioso, pataleando de manera automática debido a la vergüenza. Aún era muy temprano para que aconteciera, el muchacho de ojos azules siempre le permitía descansar un buen rato antes de llevarlo a su habitación—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Te llevaré a tu cama, como siempre. Ya entendí que no quieres cenar. —Ignorando los movimientos bruscos del moreno en su intento de soltarse, comenzó a caminar manteniéndose firme y controlando sin ninguna dificultad a su compañero—. Deja de moverte que es inútil.

—¡N-No! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame, Mika!

—No quiero.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quiero que me bajes!

—¿Haces esto a propósito, no es verdad?

Amane tragó saliva mientras sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus pobres mejillas. Su rostro comenzó a arder como nunca, y no tenía cómo esconderse o escapar de aquella incómoda situación, ya que se encontraba completamente retenido pegado al cuerpo del rubio. Sus labios se mantenían separados y sus ojos de esmeralda iban y venían posándose en distintos puntos del rostro de su captor, quien sólo lo observaba en silencio mientras continuaba impasible su marcha hacia la habitación.

Se sentía avergonzadísimo, tanto que no podía soportarlo. No sabía si Mika había hecho aquella pregunta sin justificación alguna, o porque realmente lo había desenmascarado. Y tampoco iba a consultarle, eso sería caer en la boca del lobo. No quería ser descubierto. Menos quería admitirlo. Creyó que era su secreto mejor guardado, y que todo este tiempo había sido un excelente actor. Trató de evadir la pregunta de su compañero chasqueando sonoramente la lengua y desviando la mirada, aunque sus intentos de liberarse ya habían cesado.

—Tú tienes la culpa por cargarme sin mi permiso.

—No. Aquí el culpable eres tú —le debatió Hyakuya, con su sonrisa intacta. Mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos—. Tú eres el que cada vez me da la oportunidad para hacerlo. Si tanto te molesta, entonces duérmete donde corresponde. O por lo menos, despierta cuando trato de hacerlo.

Yuu bajó la mirada, provocando que parte de sus orbes esmeraldas se perdieran entre el espesor de su flequillo. Murmuró algo en voz muy baja, a tal punto que pareció un tenue gruñido. No obstante, dado la cercanía de sus rostros por la posición en que se encontraban, Mikaela igualmente fue capaz de percibir que aquello habían sido palabras y no un simple sonido de protesta. Por ende, acercó su nariz a la de su compañero para también tratar de averiguar el porqué de aquel repentino cambio de actitud y preguntarle sin mayores rodeos.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada.

—¿Dijiste algo? —repitió, adrede.

Yuuichirou, resignado, apretó los labios y soltó un suspiro.

—No me molesta.

—¿Eh? —A pesar de que había obtenido su respuesta, el muchacho rubio en un principio no comprendió a lo que se refería—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me cargues así, no me molesta —admitió, maldiciendo en su interior porque sabía que se estaba ruborizando en contra de su voluntad—. Además, todo este tiempo he estado despierto. Cuando me cargabas, la verdad es que yo… —se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, dubitativo, aunque ya no sacaba nada con seguir ocultándolo—. Yo me hacía el dormido.

Mika, al oír aquello, se detuvo de golpe. Le miró con sus grandes ojos azulados llenos de sorpresa, asimilando rápidamente lo que el otro chico le había confesado hace un momento. Por un lado, eso demostraba que Yuu era un excelentísimo actor, dado que jamás se había percatado del hecho que él aún estaba consciente cuando le pasaba las manos por las piernas y por la espalda y lo alzaba. Y por el otro, había un pequeñísimo _pero_ que debía aclarar en todo este asunto. Una pequeña espina que se le había clavado en el minuto que averiguó que todo era una grandiosa actuación.

—Eso significa que lo sabes todo, ¿verdad? —Se aclaró la garganta para proseguir—: ¿Incluso sobre… los _besos de las buenas noches_?

El moreno se mantuvo callado por unos pocos segundos mientras su vista se perdía en algún rincón del pasillo en el cual ahora se encontraban. « _El silencio otorga_ » deliberó Mikaela, por lo que ya casi no necesitaba que su compañero dijese algo para sacarlo de la duda. Aun así, a pesar de que el joven conservó su decisión de no decir palabra, terminó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Mika se sonrojó con fuerza, pero supo mantener la compostura con bastante éxito. Qué mal, había sido atrapado con las manos en la masa. Y, para sumarle, el muy idiota se había aprovechado de la situación todo este tiempo, mientras él se preocupaba de velar por su bienestar nocturno. « _Eres un egoísta, Yuu-chan_ » pensaba para sus adentros, haciendo un mohín con su boca que no pasó inadvertido por los ojos verdes del otro joven, aunque claramente no pudo entender el porqué de aquella mueca. Hyakuya inhaló y exhaló de manera consciente por lo menos cuatro veces, mientras seguía allí detenido cargando al incómodo muchacho. No le tomó mucho tiempo poner sus pensamientos en orden, y tampoco estaba entre sus planes disculparse por lo besos robados. Todo lo contrario. Si en todo este tiempo su querido Yuu-chan se lo había permitido sin reclamarle en ni una sola ocasión y siendo él mismo quién le había revelado que no le _"molestaba"_ , eso sólo podría significar una cosa. Se lo reiteraba: conocía a su compañero como la palma de su mano, sabía que si no eran palabras eran acciones. Por ende, decidido a continuar, hizo que diera un pequeño salto entre sus brazos para así poder acomodarlo un poco y sostenerlo con más fuerza. Yuuichirou se había aferrado a él tras este repentino movimiento ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa, y ahora le observaba con una mezcla de timidez y mansedumbre, provocando que Mika soltara una risilla y procurara continuar impasible con su marcha. Al fin y al cabo, era su deber llevar a su _princesa_ sana y salva a su cuarto.

—No te gusta ser llamado princesa, pero te gusta ser cargado como una, ¿eh?

—Cállate.

—¿Y?

—Y… ¿Qué?

—Ya dejaste que tu príncipe te cargara. ¿Dejarás ahora que tu príncipe te bese?

El chico en un principio se sobresaltó, no pudo evitarlo. Amane Yuuichirou había sido atacado por una de las frases imprevistas de Hyakuya Mikaela, ganándose como siempre una expresión abochornada por parte del primero. No obstante, dado al escenario, era hora de ser sincero. De todas formas, era lo que deseaba y una de las causas por la que decidió transformarse en el _chico durmiente_ — _bello_ era muy cursi. No se llamaría así, nunca en la vida—. Por ende, terminó sonriendo y rodando los ojos de manera notoria, sólo para que Mika pudiera notar aquel gesto.

—¿Para qué preguntas, si ya lo haces en algunas noches?

Mikaela levantó la ceja divertido.

—No te quejes, entonces.

—No lo haré.

—Siempre dices eso y haces lo contrario.

—Bueno —Yuuichirou alzó una de sus manos, posicionándola dulcemente en la mejilla del muchacho que lo sostenía. Se veía gracioso sonriendo con tanta afabilidad teniendo el ojo hecho un desastre—, no lo haré ahora.

—Espero que esta vez así sea.

Dicho esto, levantó un poco su brazo derecho para poder alzar los hombros de Yuuichirou y así lograr acercar aún más sus rostros. Sus respiraciones se entrecruzaban. Primero le besó suavemente la zona amoreteada, teniendo en cuenta de ser lo más delicado posible para no lastimarle ni provocarle más dolor del que la hinchazón ya debería estarle causando, a pesar de haberle aplicado hielo. Fue un roce efímero, pero cargado de afecto. Luego, movió un poco el mentón y el momento tan ansiado por ambos llegó. Mika depositó con calidez un beso en los labios de Amane, quien esta vez sí pudo corresponderle, dado que ya no tenía por qué fingir estar dormido. Aquí, lo fugaz quedó atrás. Fue un contacto largo, ansiado, que por poco no llegó a ser pasional. Claro, Yuu ya llevaba mucho tiempo en los brazos del muchacho de ojos azulados, por lo que este se estaba cansando un poco. Por ende, ambos decidieron terminar con la rutina de cada día: llegarían a la habitación y Mika lo acostaría con gentileza sobre la cama, acomodando las sábanas y apagando las luces en el proceso. Aunque obviamente, esta vez no finalizaría con algo tan _simple_ como el beso de las buenas noches. Habían otras maneras de concluirlo teniendo en cuenta de que ahora _ambos_ estaban despiertos.

Y en cuanto a las dormidas en el sofá, Mikaela concluyó que quizás las podría dejar pasar, siempre y cuando su querido Yuu-chan no se quejara de dolor de espalda.

* * *

 **NA:** Las maneras no simples de concluir se los dejo a su imaginación, je.


End file.
